


everything's alright

by bukkunkun



Series: ShinoSieg Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closure, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heirs of Fate Is My Favourite Angst Fanfic, Hugging, I Wanted Closure, M/M, Slightly Makes A Whole Lot Of Little Sense, but not quite yet, i'm so sorry this is a really weak finish to the week HAHAH sweats, none of my fics are linear in storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(seriously. it is. I swear this time.)</p>
<p>“... Oh.” He simply said, and Siegbert gave him a wry smile. It wasn’t proud, not something that would warrant Shiro decking him in the face for it.</p>
<p>In fact, it was rather sweet. </p>
<p>(Honestly. What sort of realisation was <i>that</i>?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShiroSieg Week day 7 - Moonlit/Realisation! I MADE IT MA I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF BUT ALSO I BLEW THESIS WORK OFF FOR THIS RIP IN PIECES ME
> 
> i love love love loooooveeee heirs of fate can't u tell
> 
> anyway so i wanted """closure""" from the [ pieces of ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7062562)[goddamn shit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7113967) i wrote this past week and this was as best as i could get it because i'm terrible at making people happy
> 
> i keep hurting shigure and kiragi i have a Problem. honestly
> 
> (no, i didn't hurt kiragi this time. no, i don't want it to be a brick joke because the joke will be on me lmao. yes, i like hurting myself which is why i hurt my faves)
> 
> NOW ON TO RYOUMARX WEEK. SEE Y'ALL THEN.

He wasn’t sure what that strange woman was thinking, putting him with the blond Nohrian prince, but he sure didn’t like it.

Crossing his arms, Shiro huffed and watched as Siegbert walked away from him to inspect the glowing yellow spot on the ground, right at the edge dropping down into nothingness. He’d seen it a few times before, sure, but he knew better than to stand in them; with all the weird things happening to them in that strange place, Shiro wasn’t stupid enough to throw himself in danger first chance he got.

Siegbert, he thought, wasn’t as careful as he was.

Begrudgingly he followed after him. He had no obligation (nor interest, for that matter) to protect or aid the Nohrian but it beat being completely alone should Siegbert be suddenly transported elsewhere at a single step onto the glowing yellow magic. Raijinto was an uncomfortable weight at his side, completely unlike the spears he was used to handling, and it thumped clumsily against his hip.

Siegbert turned around, peering at the sword, and he suddenly sighed.

“Prince Shiro,”

“‘M not a prince,” he mumbled, but Siegbert ignored him.

“You’re wearing your scabbard wrong.”

“Don’t matter,” He retorted, but Siegbert approached him, Siegfried on his back already like a third arm. He was mildly jealous of how well he could handle the damn thing. “S’long as it works, yeah?”

“No, you’ll have a hard time like that.” Siegbert shook his head, and Shiro fought the urge to lean or move away as the blond reached for him. Shiro couldn’t help closing his eyes, though, as Siegbert’s hands landed on his body, and he suddenly thought of how… warm they were, even through the gloves. He let the blond adjust the strap, shuffling it under his obi, until Shiro realised that Raijinto’s weight was no longer a bulky addition to his side. He looked down to see it hanging from his hip at a better angle, no longer hanging dangerously low to the ground, and the hilt was at an angle that made it easier to pull the sword out.

“... Oh.” He simply said, and Siegbert gave him a wry smile. It wasn’t proud, not something that would warrant Shiro decking him in the face for it.

In fact, it was rather sweet.

(Honestly. What sort of realisation was _that?_ )

“There we go. I doubt you’d had much training with a sword.” He chuckled, “I’ve seen the way you handle the blade. Slightly amateurish, even for a royal like you.”

“Well, maybe that’s because I didn’t grow up the way you did, _your highness_.” Shiro spat, scowling once more. Siegbert had the gall to call him amateurish? He should try suddenly using a weapon he wasn’t used to, _then_ he can lecture him all about being gods-damned _amateurish_. “Up until recently, I didn’t even _know_ I was royalty. And I started training with spears and naginatas, not swords.”

Siegbert looked surprised at that. “Your birthright was withheld from you?”

“Not really withheld,” Shiro scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed about his reveal. “Just… as I grew up in my Deeprealm, no one ever really told me. My old man didn’t have anyone tell me because he thought I wasn’t ready for it.”

Verbatim, his father had said he wasn’t mature enough, but he wasn’t going to add fuel to the fire Siegbert started.

“... I see.” Siegbert trailed off, just like that, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. “So then your parents put you in a Deeprealm for the same reason as I.”

Protection.

The word went unsaid between them in the thick silence, and the both of them mulled over the same thought.

They put them there because they weren’t strong enough. They weren’t capable of protecting themselves; of their nations, of their parents, and gods, if that wasn’t frustrating.

Shiro’s hand balled into a fist. “But not anymore.” He said suddenly, and Siegbert jumped a little. “We got out of our Deeprealms, and we’re going to fix this. We’re gonna save them and bring them back.”

Siegbert looked at him, determination clear in his eyes. “Yes.” He nodded.

Shiro huffed, and strode forward. “Right. So. What the hell is this?”

“It’s a Dragon Vein, I think.” Siegbert replied, standing on top of it, much to Shiro’s surprise. “Perhaps we can use these to get back to the others.”

“Ho—” Shiro’s question was cut off when Siegbert closed his eyes, and a golden glow surrounded him. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet shook, and the whole area lurched forward. Siegbert stumbled, and Shiro gasped to watch him start falling backwards into the abyss, but he wouldn’t let him.

His hand shot forward and pulled him back, practically throwing him into his arms and Siegbert fell forward, pulling the both of them down with his weight until he ended up on top of Shiro. As their world shook, wind blowing past them at near-breakneck speeds, the blond clung onto Shiro and Shiro held on to him tight, shuffling back to sandwich the both of them between two boulders nearby. Only desperation to live had them holding on fast, and when the wind slowed down and the earth stopped moving, Shiro came to the realisation that he was holding Siegbert close, lying back on the ground with Siegbert’s head atop his chest.

A blush crossed his face, angrily hot and bright red, and he spluttered indignantly in time for Siegbert to also panic and back off from him. Shiro sat up, flustered, as Siegbert hurried back onto his feet, blushing a deep red the same shade as Shiro was.

“I-I-I’m terribly sorry!” he stammered, resolutely avoiding eye contact as Shiro shakily got up. “I-it shan’t happen again. I w-was clumsy, and I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” Shiro cut him off, scratching the back of his head. “I, uh. Pulled you close so you wouldn’t fall.” He paused for a moment, before continuing, “N-not that I want to be chummy with you or some crap; I just—we all need saving and I know your dad needs saving too, so you shouldn’t die!”

Siegbert flushed a little deeper, and finally peered at him. “... W-well… In the very least, thank you, Prince Shiro.”

“And none of the ‘Prince’ crap,” Shiro’s mouth ran faster than his brain could catch up. “Just call me Shiro. I’m not calling you Prince Siegbert anyway.”

The blond looked surprised, but not offended. Somewhere in Shiro’s mind he was more glad he hadn’t offended the blond, but he stored the thought away for later.

“... Very well. Shiro.” The name stumbled off his tongue like a sugarcube, sweet yet clunky, still unused to calling him without the formalities he had grown up with. “It seems we aren’t quite reunited with the others just yet, but I do think I can hear Shigure’s singing…”

The two of them fell silent, and surely enough, they could hear Shigure’s voice in the distance. Soft, but they knew it was his all the same.

“Sounds like we’re getting closer.” Shiro nodded, “Maybe one more Dragon Vein ought to do it.”

Siegbert nodded as well, and the two of them set off to look for another yellow glow. They found it right at the edge of a cliff again, and Siegbert looked at Shiro, unsure.

“Just hold on to me again,” Shiro offered his arm, fighting the blush spreading across his face. “I’ll hold on to Raijinto.”

He unsheathed his father’s sword, pleased to find it came out smoothly this time, and stabbed it into the ground. He knelt down and looked up at Siegbert expectantly.

“Alright.” Siegbert took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes again. He was surrounded by that golden glow once more, and this time, he quickly grabbed onto Shiro’s arm, just in time for the ground to lurch again, zooming forward to slam into another floating platform of earth. Shigure’s singing cut off in the middle, abrupt, and Shiro opened his eyes to the sound of flapping wings, and the delighted cheering of twin voices.

“Shiro!” Kana squealed.

“Siegbert!” the other Kana cheered.

Hope lit up in Shiro’s chest as he abruptly tried to get up, only to realise that Siegbert had hugged his arm in a tight hold. He blushed slightly, and cleared his throat.

“... Siegbert.”

The blond jolted, jumping away from him, and he looked up to see Shigure and both Kanas. “Kana!” he smiled brightly. “Shigure!”

The two little dragons jumped up and down waving at him, and Shigure’s smile was one of relief.

The both of them got up, Shiro grinning brightly as he pulled Raijinto out to wave it in the air. “Looks like we made it just in time!”

“How did you get here?” Kana, the little girl, asked, delighted, as she ran to the ledge to see them better. Her twin ran to stand next to her and Shigure kept a look out behind them.

“The glowy spots on the ground!” Shiro replied, and Siegbert chuckled slightly.

“Dragon Veins, Shiro.” He corrected him softly. “You can use them too, you know.”

The Kanas giggled brightly, but Shiro hardly minded.

“Seriously? You’ve _got_ to teach me how!” He cheered brightly. “You were amazing back there, Siegbert!”

The compliment seemed to have struck something in Siegbert, because the blond look like he’d been punched in the gut. His cheeks were bright red, and in the moonlight behind them, it made him glow all the more.

“Siegbert’s blushing!” Kana giggled, jumping up and down, his scarf bouncing as he moved.

Behind them, Shigure looked over his shoulder, and a sad smile crossed his face. Shiro didn’t quite understand why he looked so sad and yet so… _relieved_ , like he had finally found something again after he had lost it. But that question could wait some other time. Now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Mainly, why was he so fixated on getting Siegbert to look like that again?

“Kana!” Siegbert scolded, but enemies suddenly appeared, and Shiro pulled him back, Raijinto at the ready.

“Let’s embarrass Siegbert later, guys. We’ve got company.”

Siegbert elbowed him slightly, frowning, but it looked more like a pout, and Shiro laughed, ruffling his hair to earn him a yell of protest.

_We’ve got a lot of catching up to do,_ his voice said in his head, and he wasn’t sure why.

Instead he said, “Let’s work together on this one, Siegbert. I won’t have you dying on me!”

“Absolutely.” Siegbert smiled, and drew Siegfried, and the both of them launched into battle.

Atop the mesa, Shigure smiled to himself, and all was right in the world again, somehow.

The light they made together was stunning, he thought. Perhaps regrets had finally been laid to rest.

“Shigure?” Kana asked, and he looked down at her to give her a smile, tucking her hair behind her pointy little ear. “Are you crying?”

“I-I have this hanky Mama left me.” The other Kana offered him a small embroidered silk handkerchief, and Shigure jumped a little to feel a tear roll down his cheek.

“Oh…” he touched it dazedly, and relieved laughter bubbled out of his chest as he heard the voices of all his friends whisper in his head.

_Everything will be alright_.

“I’m… just…” he bit back a sob, and Katsuki reverently got down on the ground to let the two Kanas clamber on her back to fuss over Shigure. “I’m sorry, the both of you,” he apologised, laughing a little as Kana wiped his mother’s handkerchief on one of his cheeks, and Kana pulled off her scarf to wipe his tears away on the other. “I’m just… very happy. So, so very happy.”

He hugged them both close. “Everything will be alright.”

_Yes_ , his mother’s voice said in his head. _Everything will be alright._


End file.
